


How Tony Stark made me laugh again

by AgentSpearsFBI



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Borderline Personality Disorder, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Depression, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Family Death, Happy Ending, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Multi, OC has tooooons of problems, OC needs a hug, OC sings, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, Self-Mutilation, Suicide Attempt, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, a lot of singing, self-hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8297749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentSpearsFBI/pseuds/AgentSpearsFBI
Summary: The 23-year-old Bonny Coster decides to go to "America's got Talent" in August. Her only wish is to sing one special song. Then she wants to leave. Ignoring the fact that a certain hero group was invited by the television station.





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> All Marvel characters and names are, of course, property of Marvel, the rest corresponds to my intellectual property.
> 
> Please note that english is not my foreign language, feel free to contact me because of mistakes.  
> Obviously this is an Marvel Story. There will be more characters but I'm still writing so I just tagged the main characters first.  
> Before it all starts, my main character isn't from America or an english speaking country, so her english isn't perfect. When she talks in her native language it's gonna be in Italic but I'm translating it later.

"Mr. Rogers, we would be very pleased if you and you colleagues would visit us for a show this year. Of course you will get an extra area to keep the crowds from you.", Steve Burke, CEO of the National Broadcast Company, short NBC, and publisher of the show "America's got Talent" said. "I think the idea is excellent, but I can only speak for myself. Mr. Stark and the others have to decide for themselves." the man better known as Captain America replied. "Okay, thank you for your reply and I would be glad if you would pass this request. Well, I wish you a nice day, Captain, until August 26th," the CEO said. Steve did not hesitate long in his apartment and called Bruce and then Natasha. Both assured him that they would like to come. Clint was more difficult, but he could be convinced as Steve mentioned Natasha had also said yes. Tony was a hard chunk. But he hoped that he would get a little attention for his new project. The philanthropy and his newfound 'green' energy. Thor already had plams for himself and Jane, so he said no.

So it happened on the 26th of August that a small, but relatively well-known group of heroes were at the New York Cityhall and got an extra Separé above the audience.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie Costers first appearence. You can already see that she has some serious issuses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please mind the tags. It will be really depressing in the next chapter.  
> Also please don't forget that english isn't my foreign language.  
> Feel free to leave comments.

P.O.V. Bonnie

Today is the day.  
The big day is here and I look at it with mixed feelings. On one hand, I am very nervous, on the other hand, I really don't care what others think about me.  
But it is still important to me.  
The special moment has come and I will do my best to hopefully bring her the last peace. Actually all of them but today is just for her.

I checked my look again in the mirror. 168 cm. 80 kg. After the incident half a year ago, I have lost 30 kilograms, or rather starved. I have purple hair that goes into pink and red. Blue eyes, which were once beautiful, but now look foggy and cloudy. I have always been very light-skinned, but my skin has been particularly pale for the past six months and looks almost sickly. I have relatively big breasts and unfortunately also a very big ass. Of course my stomach and thights were big too. All in all, I'm just fat. I decided to put on a simple blue jeans, which was cut in the shape of an A, along with a black top and a black-and-white checked shirt. It was important to me that it was long sleeved. I din't want more attention than necessary. I used normal white sneakers, no brand, nothing special.  
I also decided to quickly bend my hair. I had no more strength for MakeUp. The eye bags can not be covered anyway.  
In the end, I was again dissatisfied with myself and my selfhate swelled. Before I could be enthralled with this feeling I grabbed my longboard and backpack and disappeared from my apartment.

I made my way to the next subway station. In the meantime, I put my headphones on and turned them so loud that I no longer heard the world around me. Music on - World out.  
I avoided looking into any reflecting objects such as shop windows or cars. I would turn around and go home again if I had to see myself anymore. I just need to endure one more time.  
By subway I drove 8 station towards the city. I ignored all the other passengers around me. They judge anyway only about me.  
When my station came I got out, drove with my board 4 blocks further and finally stood in front of the New York Cityhall. The people there were already very busy and I was one of the last applicants who came in.

"There you have just made it.", the young reception lady said and smiles at me. I did not managed to smile back. The man next to her looked for something on his list.  
"What's your name, dear? And what do you want to do here?", he asked. I guessed that he had younger siblings or a real job in which he worked with children, his tone sounded very caring.  
"Bonnie Coster, sir.", I replied politely.  
"You don't need to be so formal. I'm Carol and the Idiot nex to me is John.", she said, I know it is dearly meant but I can't put on a cheerful facial expression.  
"I sing John.", I say, still as polite as before.  
"Well, Miss Coster, here's your number. You do not need to be nervous, it's going to be great. Just take a seat at the back, you'll be picked up when you're ready. You'll be one of the last.", Carol explained kindly. During the first sentence, she winked at me grinning.  
I took my number, thanked them, and walked away. The crowd stared at me or I just had that feeling. It doesn't matter. I just pulled into some corner. Around the dressing table was a big crowd, but I kept a distance.

4pm the hall began to empty and somehow only an older gentleman, a young couple, a woman with her dog and a young guy were there. We were called together by a technician and brought into a backstage area where he explained everything to us again.  
"So you have 10 minutes left here. If you have a music submission, please give me your CD's or sticks, and if you're on stage, give the stage staff a sign to your right."  
Except for the woman with the dog, we all handed him a CD and he wrote our number on it. Then he disappeared.  
I could still go home. No, I have to go through that now. Just this one thing for her.

Gradually my competitors were picked up and had their appearance. I listened to the buzzers behind me, but I concentrated on myself. Trying to remember the song and hoping that I get the lyrics correctly. I just want it to be perfect for them.

Then I was called.  
It was time for me.  
Time for my great finish.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weeeell. it's Bonnies time. And she kind of leaves an impression.

Third-person view

 

"Ladies and gentlemen. The last candidate for today," said a robotic voice from the off.

"Well, there were a few good ones, but somehow this year nothing really surprised me.", Tony Stark said softly. Steve gave him an annoyed look. He had been looking forward to a pleasant evening, but Tonys interlude was no fun.

A girl with a longboard and backpack entered the stage. Her colorful hair was kind of messy and she was really pale.

"She looks sick," Bruce interjected.

"Hopefully, she don't pass out. It would be a pity if she misses her own performance," Natasha replied.

"So who are you, how old are you and what are you doing here tonight?" , Howard Stern asked. He was annoyed now. For the fact that he had to make such a rubbish here, he clearly was not paid well enough. At least that's what he thought.

"My name is Bonnie Coster, sir, I'm 23 years old and want to sing for you." the girl replied.

"She also has a brittle voice, so why is she here if she is not doing well?" Bruce asked himself.

"Why did you bring your stuff here? Do you need it?", Heidi asked the question much more friendly.

"No, I do not. I did not know where to put it and before someone steals it, I took it with me." the girl explained truthfully.

"Why do you want to sing today Bonnie?" Heidi wanted to know again.

"For my family," the young woman said.

"You have to explain that to me Bonnie." Melanie Brown politely demanded. Bonnie sighed resignedly and Bruce and Natasha automatically leaned forward a bit because they were interested in her the answer.

"I came to New York 5 years ago. Originally I'm from Germany. I was mentally ill in my youth and I was not able to deal with myself anymore. Shortly after my 18th birthday I had the fight of my life with my mom and my whole family. So I took all my money, booked a flight and landed here. I started studying, found an appartment and also had a good job. My family always tried to get in contact me and I knew that this was all my fault, of course. But my stubbornness forbade me to apologize and for what I have done to them. I was getting worse and started to feel so bad that I couldn't stand it anymore. I was such an asshole with my whole behavior... Six months ago I booked a flight home and wanted to surprise my family for my parents wedding and apologize for everything. So I flew home and drove to my parents home. It surprised me that nobody was at home. No parents, no siblings, even not the dogs. When I couldn't reach anyone, I went to the best friend of my mom. She told me that my family died a week before my arrival. All. They were on their way to the airport. My mom had enough and wanted to see me. There was a drunken truck driver. They had no chance. My mom, my step-father, my little sister, my three little brothers and our three dogs died at the accident site. I never had the chance to say goodbye or apologize for my mistake. That's it. I don't want to win the show here. I do not care what you think of me. I just want to sing one song for my mom. She loved it. It was her wedding song. Hopefully she hears it whereever she is. ",Bonnie explained. She silenced the whole hall, even Howard or Tony did not know what to say. It was important to her to tell her story at least once in her life. It was not everything but the most important was contained.

"That's ... violently." Steve finally said. It was so quiet you could hear a pin fall

"Ok, eh, please start." Heidi only briefly tied. Bonnie nods to the technical support to her right.

" _Das ist für dich Mami._ " she said softly before the melody began. It was immediately recognized as 'Hallelujah'.

**Well I heard there was a secret chord**

**That David played and it pleased the Lord**

**But you do not really care for music, Do ya**

**Well it goes like this**

**The fourth, the fifth**

**The minor falls and the major lift**

**The baffled king composing hallelujah**

**Hallejuah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah**

**Your faith was strong but in needed proof**

**You saw her bathing on the roof**

**Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya**

**She tied you to her kitchen chair**

**She broke your throne and she cut your hair**

**And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah**

**Maybe there's a god above**

**But all I've ever learned from love**

**What to shoot somebody who would be out drew ya**

**It's not a cry that you hear at night**

**It's not someone who's seen the light**

**It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah Hallelujah, Hallelujah**

The crowd had just digested the news from her life, but to hear the appearance of such a special voice was unbelievable.

 _"Das war für euch. Ich hoffe es geht euch gut._ " Bonnie said in her native language. Suddenly, even the Avengers and the jury, jumped up and gave the girl, who had begun crying in the middle of the song, a standing ovation. The applause didn't stop and everyone was cheering.

"Thank you for your attention, it was important to me to sing this once.

" _Wir sehen uns im nächsten Leben. Ich komme nach Hause versprochen._ ", Bonnie said softly, turning around. They were still applauding when she left the hall. Outside, Bonnie met Carol and John. Both had tears in their eyes and thanked her for the beautiful song. Bonnie said farewell and left. No one seemed to really realize what she had just said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1* "Thats for you Mommy."  
> 2* "This was for you. I hope you're fine"  
> 3* "We're gonna meet again. I'm coming home. I promise."


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XXX TRIGGERWARNING XXX  
> Suicide Attempt.  
> Please don't read if you get triggered easy.
> 
> Feel free to contact me for spelling and grammar mistakes. And you can always contact me if youre feeling down.

Third-person view

 

"Wait, did you understand what she said?" Natasha asked suddenly.

"What?" Steve replied irritably.

"She said 'I'm coming home mom'." the agent said again.

"Her family is dead. What does she mean?" Clint asked, clearly disturbed. While he was still standing on the hosepipe with both legs, the others realized what Bonnie meant.

"She's depressed so she just wanted to sing the song once. It was her personal farewell," Bruce summarizes.

"Shit we have to find her," Steves voice tone loudly.

Finally Agent Barton understood too and all five hurried to get out of the Building.  
Tony got his suit from Happy and the Avengers agreed that they parted to look for her. Natasha said that she would inform Coulson, so he could put a few agents to the search. Tony, however, ordered Jarvis to locate the girl or at least reduce the search radius. He also called a friendly spider from the neighborhood and asked for help.  
Of course Peter said yes and now swung his way through the nocturnal New York to find the girl with the purple/pink hair.

 

Bonnies P.O.V.

 

I left the Cityhall and jumped on my board. It was a little further to the Empire State Building, but I wanted to deny my last way myself and not by the hypocritical society in public transport.

Once again, I put my headphones on. Listened to K.I.Z., Casper, Trailerpark, Sido, Chrystal F, Genetikk and more. The whole German rape scene ran through my Playlist. From the Fanta 4 to Samy Deluxe everything was there. I enjoyed the music. It used to help me.  
I ignored the people around me again and took the direct path to the building.

 **Vielleicht liegt der Sinn darin einfach aufzugeben.** Maybe I will be free when I leave everything behind.

It is my fault that they are all dead. Because of my ignorance, my family died.  
How could I continue with this load. I noticed a tear running over my right cheek. Not now, I need to stay strong. I must stay strong until it's over.

After another 20 minutes I arrived at the building. With the help of some picklocks I opened the door and wondered why there were so sloppy security precautions. Luckily for me. I ran up the stairs as high as I could. Then I took the emergency staircase to get even higher.

Now it was time.  
First I put my board and my backpack down. And sat down at the building land.  
For the first time in long, I was happy. For today it will be over forever.  
I feel good.

 

Peters P.O.V.

 

"I can not find her." I said in the headset. The Avengers had no better News.

 **Birds flying high**  
**You know how i feel**  
**Sun in the sky**  
**You know how i feel**

"Do you hear that?" I asked as I landed on a house.

"No, what?" Clint replied.

"Someone is singing. I hear a Voice. Come to the corner Broadway / 45.", I gave the command. I was aware that it would take a little longer.  
With the help of my spider-senses, I tried to locate the person.

 **Breeze drifting on by**  
**You know how i feel**  
**It's a need dawn**  
**It's a new day**  
**It's a new life for me**  
**And i'm feeling good.                                                                                                                         I'm feeling good**

"That's it." I heard Steve suddenly say.

"Where are you Spidey?" Tony asked confused.

"I'm trying to follow the voice, I think it's heading towards the Upper East Side," I replied.

  
**Fish in the sea**  
**You know how i feel**  
**River running free**  
**You know how i feel**  
**Blossom on a tree**  
**Ypu know how i feel**  
**It's a new dawn**  
**It's a new day**  
**It's a new life for me**

**And i'm feeling good**

Crap. I can't find her. Her voice hovered practically across the entire district.  
Maybe she's on a higher palce? Say on a higher building, but where?

 **Dragonfly out in the sun**  
**You know what I mean**  
**Butterflies all having fun**  
**You know what i mean**  
**Sleep in peace when day is done**  
**That's what i mean**  
**And this orld world is a new world and a bold world for me**  
**For me**

"I can hear her better. Where the fuck is she?" I asked in the headset. It annoys me incredibly that I can not find her. She need urgent help and if I do not hurry it is too late.

 **Stars when you shine**  
**You know how i feel**  
**Scent of the pine**  
**You know how i feel**  
**Oh freedom is mine**

Suddenly I saw the solution in front of me.  
"Tony, let Jarvis scan the Empire State Building!", I said quickly and darted towards the tower. However, I noticed that I wasn't fast enough.

**And i know how i feel**

"It's her, on the top platform." Ironman responds after half a second.

"Bonnie will jump," Bruce suddenly said.

"Oh, shit, you're kidding me. Fuck, fuck, fuck.", I screamd.

"Faster!" The Captain shouted into the headset.

 

Third-Person View

 

 **It's a new day**  
**It's a new life**  
**It's a new dawn**

6 people tried to get to the building as soon as possible. Tony flew in the Ironman suit. Steve was on his motorcycle with Bruce behind him. Natasha and Clint disregarded every traffic rule and drove as fast as they could in the S.H.I.E.L.D car. Spiderman swung from house to house. He noticed how Ironman just overtook him and 'stuck' on him with his webs.

 **It's a new day**  
**It's a new life**  
**It's a new dawn**  
**It's a new day**  
**It's a new life**

"Jarvis, how long before arriving?" Tony asked his A.I.

"32 seconds sir," he replied.

"That's too long. Faster."

 **It's a new life for me**  
**And i'm feeling good**  
**I'm feeling good**

"Tony!" Steve shouted into the headset.

Bonnie has been standing up while she sang, and had started crying.  
She was not aware that there were people who wanted to stop her. It was the only correct solution in her mind.

She spread her arms.

**I feel so good**

And jumped.


End file.
